Remember
by FringieDemigod
Summary: Skye loses part of her memories because of the T.A.H.I.T.I. drug. Ward, redeemed from his Hydra identity, struggles to help guide her back to her SHIELD life and love life. One-shot, Skyeward.


"What is your name?"

"Skye."

Coulson exhaled in relief.

"What is your occupation?" he then asked, the pen in his hand writing the words "remembered her name" on the piece of paper on the clipboard.

"I'm a computer hacker."

"And where do your loyalties lie?"

She fell silent. Coulson held his breath in anticipation and nervousness, his eyes searching the girl's and hoping she would say the right answer this time.

"With no one."

With a sigh, Coulson shut his eyes and stood up from the table. He left his pen and clipboard and reached for the doorknob.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know!" Skye bolted up and tried to keep Coulson from leaving, but the man who was leaning by the door of the interrogation room walked over and told her to sit back down.

"It's okay, Skye, we can try another time," Ward said, helping her back to her seat. Skye looked up at him before sitting.

"I know, I'm useless," she growled angrily as she picked up the pen on the table and threw it across the room. "I'm always the unwanted one."

"You know it's not true, Skye," said Ward, "you have me. You have Simmons and Fitz and Coulson and May. We all want you here, okay?"

Skye huffed and crossed her arms. "What's the point?" she sat back and replied, "I can't remember anything that I'm supposed to remember, and don't think I didn't hear Fitz and Simmons talking about me last night about me not remembering anything for weeks."

"Skye—"

"Leave me alone." She stood up and stomped out of the room.

* * *

"She wouldn't listen, sir, there's no way to get her to listen to me," Ward quaked while trying to hide the sorrow in his eyes.

"Don't ever tell me there's no way, Agent Grant Ward. You got out of Hydra, and I won't believe that Skye couldn't remember everything," Coulson responded. "I will not let my baby girl-"

"Phil, you still haven't adopted her yet," said May as she passed the two agents by.

"Come on, May, every kid needs a dad."

"I should never have married you."

Coulson opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Instead of trying again, he turned back to Ward.

"Ward, I know you can fix this. She can only remember everything with your help because you're the one she loves most," said Coulson. He patted Ward's shoulder gently and walked after May.

Ward still had a little smile on his face when he heard Coulson and May's chattering. Exhausted, he dragged his tired legs to his bunker. Maybe he should really try another day.

* * *

"Ward?" A series of knocking on his bunker door woke Ward from a sweet little paradise his mind had created.

"Yeah?" he answered sleepily, rubbing his eyes quickly to wake himself up. The clock on his bedside read "2:52 am".

"Can… Can I come in?" The voice belonged to Skye.

Ward slid out of bed and went to open the door. "What is it?"

Skye bit her lip. She was in a dark purple t-shirt and denim shorts. She looked a bit tired, and judging from the look in her eyes, she had been staying up for, at least, more than five hours.

"Well… I'm here to say I'm sorry."

"Why?" Ward furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was mean to you last night… Last night being 4 hours ago," muttered Skye. She looked away.

The pair was silent for the minute until Skye spoke again. "Am I supposed to love you?"

The question drew Ward back. From Day 1 of helping Skye recover her memories, Ward knew that he couldn't push it too far. He can't let her know that they were once deeply in love. And it hurt him to see her everyday, trying to remember as much as she could while smiling at his support as if he was just a friend. It hurt him. He just couldn't take it anymore. It's been too much lately and maybe he needed something to hold on to again.

"Yes," was his answer.

Skye stared at him for a very long time before standing on her tiptoes and resting her hands against his chest. Their lips touched and she kissed him like she used to the last couple of times. It didn't take Ward by surprise, but it took him a fair couple of seconds before he returned the kiss. Skye leaned onto him for balance.

Ward slowly backed into his room and Skye followed, never breaking the kiss. He sat down on the bed while Skye made herself comfortable on his lap, only pulling away because of the natural need for oxygen.

"Skye, you shouldn't-" She placed a finger to his lips.

"I'm not planning to take it that far, but… I woke up because I had a nightmare about a really bad man in a grey suit. He shot me, Ward," confessed Skye. "If you don't mind… Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Ward huffed out a little laugh. She remembered Ian Quinn in a nightmare, that's improvement. He laid down on one side of the bed while Skye laid down on the other. The gap between the couple was closed when Skye rested her head on his chest. Ward smiled as if a little puppy had fallen asleep on his torso.

"Skye?" he muttered to make sure she was still awake.

"Yeah?" came her quiet reply.

"That man you saw in your dream, is he Caucasian?"

"Yeah, why?" She shifted her head slightly to look up at him.

"That wasn't a nightmare, Skye. I think it's a memory."

"Really? Who is he? Will he hurt me again?" Ward felt her shrink in fear.

"His name is Ian Quinn, but he will never hurt you ever again, not with me around. You're safe with me." Ward gave her a reassuring smile. Skye purred and nudged her head into his chest. The apparent slowing down of her breathing and relaxing of her body told Ward that she had fallen asleep. Smiling, he stroked her hair gently as he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" Skye groaned as Ward wrapped her hand in the bandages carefully.

"You know it's going to help you remember, Skye," Ward said. "It's good for you."

"Fine…" grumbled the brunette. She started punching the punching bag while Ward went to prepare a gun, ridding it of its rounds. As he did, he caught a glimpse of Skye's eyes searching around the room. How easily distracted can she get? Ward was surprised to see sadness flash through her eyes when she saw the staircase. Tears started forming at the edge of her eyes and she lifted her hand to wipe them away, shocked to find the moist on her hand.

"Ward?" she said shakily, "why am I crying?"

Ward took a very deep breath. "You don't remember?"

"I don't-" She stopped suddenly. More tears escaped her eyes as she stared at the railing of the staircase.

"I remember." The statement slipped through her lips as a feeble whisper. "You're… What's Hydra? What is Hydra, Ward?"

"I…" Terror began to erode his confidence to speak the truth. He took a step closer to her.

Skye backed away from him slowly. "What are you, Ward? What…?" She started shaking her head in disbelief.

"Please, Skye, remember! I'm not Hydra anymore, please!" Ward finally pleaded. "Remember! I can't say it now, but you know I have feelings for you, Skye! Remember!"

Skye kept backing away until her back hit the wall. Ward kept a safe distance away from her, afraid that he would scare her and she would slip away from him again.

"Please," his final plea came out as a weak whimper. Liquid regret shimmered at the brim of his eyes.

Skye gulped. "I remember, Grant."

"What?"

"I remember," she repeated as she stood back up straight and walked to him steadily. Cupping his face with her hand, she kissed him. Ward's tears fell as they kissed, his arm wrapping around her waist and his hand threading into her silky brown hair. She responded to his actions by putting her hand on his back. What shocked Ward was the slap that followed the kiss.

"That was for being Hydra," she smiled slyly. Although he wasn't angry, Ward narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't you ever change," Ward said as he scooped Skye up bridal style and kissed her again.

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Skye," she replied confidently.

"What's your occupation?"

"I'm a SHIELD computer specialist."

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

She smiled. "With SHIELD, and the team."

Coulson had a very impressed look on his face. "Who are you and what did you do with Skye?" he joked. Skye laughed.

As soon as Coulson left the room, Skye beamed at Ward. "How was that?"

"How was that?" Ward snorted, "you remembered everything in two days, Skye!"

"Wouldn't have done it with a great and patient S.O.," she giggled.

"Aww, come here, Rookie," Ward caught his girlfriend in a tight embrace.

"You gonna say it now?" Skye looked up at him with adoring eyes. "What you couldn't say before I couldn't remember everything?"

Ward stared into her eyes. "Mary Sue Poots, I love the living daylight out of you."

Skye downed her head in laugher and grinned up at him before pushing herself up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Grant Douglas Ward."


End file.
